three's a crowd, but crowds are fun
by Josephine Manners
Summary: It's a little unexpected, but Kurt, Sam, and Rachel find themselves in a friendship. I didn't know how to summarize this or title it, but it's better if you read it. I hope...  one-shot


_A/N: Sam/Kurt/Rachel friendship...so Skurtchel? I had originally intended this to be a bit more romantic, but I liked this more as a friendship thing. You'll probably notice (not-so-)subtle hints at the beginning of a romance in this, but no actual romance (I'll save that for the sequel). Anywho, so this is probably a bit unrefined, but I'm happy with it. And I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. And I usually like my titles, but I think this one sucks. oh well!_

_I don't own the rights to Glee. Although, I will have the season 1 boxset soon and I have a shirt...but I don't think that counts. boo ):_

_Reviews make me smile!_

* * *

For Kurt, it began with the intentions of improving the fashion sense of others. He had been annoyed with many of the fashion choices of some of his fellow glee clubbers, so he invited them to go shopping with him. Only two of them accepted: Sam and Rachel. Everyone else was either busy or had flat-out said no. Kurt was pretty sure that Rachel only agreed to go to get closer to Sam, but he wasn't quite sure why Sam had agreed. Either way, he was glad to help make the much-needed difference in their wardrobes- especially Rachel's.

So the trio had found themselves in Lima's local mall, looking through clothes, talking and laughing. Kurt had been pleasantly surprised; he was having a good time with _Rachel Berry_, of all people. Although, he wasn't quite sure if she wasn't putting on her Diva act because Sam was there or if she was honestly just that sweet when she didn't worry about competitions. It was still nice, and Kurt had been glad to know that Rachel could look really _stunning_ if she wore clothes that actually suited her. Y'know, stunning for a girl.

And then there was Sam. Kurt didn't think people could open up so much after one outing, but Sam proved him wrong. He'd learned a lot about the boy, some of which shocked him, and some of which he could tell; like the fact that he wasn't sporting his natural hair color (Kurt had to restrain himself for yelling "I knew it!" when Sam admitted he'd put lemon juice in it over the summer). He'd also learned many of Sam's dorky quirks (which Kurt found incredibly cute) and about life at his old school. He also learns that Sam's _bi_, and almost did a spit-take. That'd teach him to pry while taking a sip of his diet soda.

After the trip, Kurt found himself dropping Sam off at his house, leaving himself alone with Rachel. On the way to the Berry household, they talked and laughed – Kurt supposed the sweet thing wasn't an act, after all – and Kurt found himself making a joke about how he had a fair shot at Sam, just like Rachel. A few short minutes later, Kurt is dropping Rachel off at her house, and telling her that she had better wear one of the outfits he picked out for her come Monday, or else. His eyes linger on her a little longer than they probably should, and he heads back to his own house. His mind filled with thoughts about how he actually had fun, and wants to hang out with Sam and Rachel again sometime.

* * *

For Rachel, it began with the intentions of improving other people's singing. She had been annoyed with the lack of interest of her fellow glee clubbers; so she'd invited them all to have a jam session at her house. Only two of them accepted: Sam and Kurt. The others had either shot her down while insulting her, or politely said no. Rachel was a little surprised that anyone had accepted, but she was glad nonetheless. She had enjoyed her outing with Kurt and Sam a few weeks prior, and was looking forward to spending more time with them.

So the three of them had found themselves in Rachel's basement, joking around and singing on Rachel's little stage. Rachel notices how Kurt is actually kind of funny when he isn't making scathing remarks about her clothing. And when she's singing with him, she realizes how well their voices go so well together when they aren't competing for a solo. She also notices that Kurt _can_ hit a high F, but decides to pry later on why he blew it. Right now, she's just enjoying the fact that she's singing for fun and not to outshine anyone.

And then when Rachel's singing with Sam, she feels it has some element of _real_ in it. It feels exactly like it did with Kurt, except with the knowledge that this could lead to something more. It's a nice feeling, and she likes it. It's nothing like with Finn or with Puck, it just is. She's not crying out for attention, but she's still getting it. It's just an absolutely fantastic feeling, knowing she doesn't have to go the extra mile to be noticed. And even if it never gets anywhere past friendship, she knows she's happy being with Sam.

After both of the boys leave, Rachel plops down on her bed and opens her laptop. She idly goes through a couple of websites, checking her Facebook every now and then. She smiles when she gets a message from Kurt about how he enjoyed the little jam session. They chat for a little while, and she's overjoyed that Kurt is kind of her friend now. Her smile only grows wider when she gets a similar message from Sam. She's happy to know that the two boys really do appreciate her, even if it's just a friend and she'd like something more.

* * *

For Sam, it began with the intentions of strengthening his friendships with his fellow glee clubbers. He knew he wasn't the most popular within the club, being the new guy and all, so he invited them all to go bowling with him. Only two of them accepted: Kurt and Rachel. Everyone else had claimed to be busy (maybe they were, Sam wasn't the creepy stalker guy who checked out everyone's stories) or had apologized and said no. He didn't really mind, he was happy to hang out with the two divas yet again.

So the triad found themselves in a small bowling alley, eating gross food and failing terribly at the game they were trying to play. Sam seems to be doing the best, and tries to teach the other two how to play. He knows he really shouldn't be standing so close to Rachel while instructing her, but he can't bring himself to care. It feels nice, being with someone and not worrying about how they'll react, because he knows Rachel doesn't mind the closeness either.

And then when he's sitting next to Kurt, he's probably sitting a little too close, but it's nice. The smaller boy doesn't seem to mind, so Sam stays where he is. And it feels terrific, just sitting there with one of his companions. And he knows Kurt actually likes Sam for Sam, and not the jock exterior he puts on. He's glad to know that someone truly accepts him, that he's not being judged. And he's ecstatic that Kurt actually laughs when he does his lame impressions.

After the outing, Sam wishes it lasted longer. He finds himself at home, watching some movie or another that he couldn't remember, idly playing with his phone. He's a little surprised when he gets a text from Rachel saying that she had a lot of fun. Sure, they'd all swapped numbers a while ago, but he still didn't expect a text. Nobody from McKinley really texted him, other than a "hey bro, do we have a practice today?" or anything along those lines. And it's just wonderful, and Sam eagerly texts back- any "rules" about waiting or something be damned. And when Kurt texts him as well, he does the same.


End file.
